Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-50356 (Patent Document 1) discloses such a semiconductor device that a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted on a circuit board, and that a semiconductor chip forming an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and a semiconductor chip forming a diode are sealed in the semiconductor device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-216822 (Patent Document 2) describes a semiconductor module in which extraction electrodes are connected with front and back surface sides of a semiconductor element.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-294464 (Patent Document 3) describes a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips each having a field effect transistor are mounted on a conductor pattern.